


High School Squad

by orphan_account



Series: Hogwarts High [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, High School AU, M/M, more rags added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: JamJames: Don’t you dare get your sister coffee. She doesn’t need anymore energy.LilyLuna: GASPLilyLuna: betrayal from my own brothers! Scor, will you get me coffee?SlythScor: hmmmmm…. Let me think about it….JamJames: if you get her coffee, I will push you down the staircase by “accident”AlbusPott3r: As entertaining as it would be seeing Lily on coffee, I’ll have to prevent you from getting it.—Aka the High school text AU nobody asked for.





	1. First day Squad? First Day squad.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy!!! So I decided to make a High school AU in a texting format.
> 
> EDIT: I edited some of the storyline since it felt rushed 11/23/18

_ September 3rd, 2:27am _

 

**_SlythScor Made a Group Chat: SQUAD!_ **

 

**_Added: AlbusPott3r, GryfRose, LilyLuna, JamJames, TeddyBear, PollyPop, HugoW_ **

 

**SlythScor:** Who’s hyped for this year at school?!?!?!

 

**AlbusPott3r:** Scor, as much as I appreciate your enthusiasm for books and school, it’s 2am. Why are you up..?

 

**SlythScor:** oh good you are awake!

 

**AlbusPott3r:** well I am now. 

 

**SlythScor:** Dad insisted that I got ahead on reading my AP chemistry textbook. It’s apparently a very hard class.

 

**GryfRose:** Understandable, but you have to get up in 3 hours to get to school on time. 

 

**SlythScor:** lmao u right.

 

**GryfRose:** Great, then I presume you go to sleep.

 

**SlythScor:** lmao u thought.

 

**SlythScor:** Hey Al, you still up for Starbucks tomorrow? 

 

**SlythScor:** Al…?

 

**SlythScor:** Al?

 

**GryfRose:** god Scor, go to bed. 

 

**SlythScor:** Fine.

 

-

 

**_SQUAD!_ **

 

**LilyLuna:** woah this is a thing.

 

**SlythScor:** correct. (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ 

 

**PollyPop:** It’s 11th year! Who’s hyped?

 

**LilyLuna:** oof it’s not all of us. 10th year squad??

 

**HugoW:** yeeeeet (☞˘ ³˘)☞ 

 

**TeddyBear:** I graduated 3 years ago????

 

**AlbusPott3r:** Scor, I’m up for coffee still. You driving?

 

**LilyLuna:** AL CAN YOU GET ME SOME COFFEE?????

 

**AlbusPott3r:** No.

 

**JamJames:** Don’t you dare get your sister coffee. She doesn’t need anymore energy. 

 

**LilyLuna:** GASP

 

**LilyLuna:** betrayal from my own brothers! Scor, will you get me coffee?

 

**SlythScor:** hmmmmm…. Let me think about it….

 

**JamJames:** if you get her coffee, I will push you down the staircase by “accident”

 

**AlbusPott3r:** As entertaining as it would be seeing Lily on coffee, I’ll have to prevent you from getting it.

 

**SlythScor:** Fine. By the way, I’m here Al. 

 

**AlbusPott3r:** okay gimme a minute.

 

-

 

**_SlythScor > AlbusPott3r_ **

 

**SlythScor:** schedule?

 

_ AlbusPott3r sent 1 image _

 

_ SlythScor sent 1 image _

 

**AlbusPott3r:** obviously we have band together but to think we have Calc, Chem, AND band? The only classes we don’t have together is 2nd period and Homeroom.

 

**SlythScor:** THATS AWESOME! You know what having 3rd together means? 

 

**AlbusPott3r:** Lunch?

 

**SlythScor:** WOOO LUNCH!

 

-

 

**_SQUAD!_ **

 

**PollyPop:** Someone tell me why McGonagall’s English class is so boring. 

 

**LilyLuna:** I have her for 2nd is she really that bad?

 

**AlbusPott3r:** YES

 

**SlythScor:** YES!

 

**JamJames:** yES!!! Is she still boring?

 

**PollyPop:** oof yes she hasn’t changed in the two years you’ve been gone.

 

**JamJames:** she always yelled at me for having my earbuds in during class.

 

**GryfRose:** that’s because it’s against the school rules????

 

-

 

**AlbusPott3r:** guys! It’s mozzarella stick day for lunch! 

 

**SlythScor:** How do you know already? 

 

_ AlbusPott3r sent 1 link _

 

**AlbusPott3r:** They put the lunch schedule for the entire month on the school website???

 

**LilyLuna:** NICE!!!

 

**AlbusPott3r:** B lunch anyone?

 

**GryfRose:** Me!

 

**SlythScor:** Me!

 

**HugoW:** me!!

 

**LilyLuna:** I have C

 

**PollyPop:** I have C as well! 

 

**SlythScor:** hey Al

 

**AlbusPott3r:** yeah?

 

**SlythScor:** race you to lunch.

 

**AlbusPott3r:** You’re on.

 

-

 

**LilyLuna:** Okay who won?

 

**GryfRose:** Albus got yelled at by a teacher when he got here. Scorp has the bright idea of taking the elevator, which conveniently wouldn’t open for like 2 minutes while he was on it.

 

**AlbusPott3r:** But I won fair and square.

 

**SlythScor:** god dammit.

 

-

 

**_SlythScor > AlbusPott3r_ **

 

**SlythScor:** hey wanna come over to my house after school? We can work on AP chem and Calc homework? We can also practice the new music we got in band.

 

**AlbusPott3r:** sure. (☞˘ ³˘)☞ 

 

**SlythScor:** I can’t believe I got the solo??? Pls help. 

 

**AlbusPott3r:** well you ARE the best clarinet player at school. I can’t even match your level.

 

**SlythScor:** oof no I’m pretty sure you and everyone else is better than me. 

 

**SlythScor:** what if I mess up at the concert???? Everyone will think less of me! I’ll get more weird looks than I already do while playing.

 

**AlbusPott3r:** your definition of weird looks is people looking at you in amazement in how fucking great you are. Come on, I know you read the entire chem book last night, but we need to pay attention. Y’know suck up to the teacher. 

 

**SlythScor:** I know you’ve known Mr. Longbottom for literally your entire life. 

 

**AlbusPott3r:** BUT YOU HAVENT!!!

 

**SlythScor:** oof okay :(

 

-

 

**_SQUAD!_ **

 

**LilyLuna:** why did Mcgonagall give us two books to read by the end of the month. 

 

**PollyPop:** welcome to AP English bitch. 

 

**GryfRose:** well at least band is fun.

 

**PollyPop:** easy for you to say Ms. FLUTE CAPTAIN!

 

**GryfRose:** well for one, this year there were no seniors in band. I was one of three juniors who tried out. 

 

**SlythScor:** I hate having a solo.

 

**PollyPop:** why? 

 

**SlythScor:** because I’m gonna mess up. 

 

**AlbusPott3r:** no you aren’t. We’re gonna practice for hours when we get over to your house. 

 

**LilyLuna:** ooooooooh ;)

 

**AlbusPott3r:** wHat?

 

**SlythScor:** what

 

**LilyLuna:** nothing. 

  
  
  
  



	2. The stair problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna try to update daily!!!

**_SQUAD!_ **

 

_ LilyLuna sent 1 video _

 

**LilyLuna:** ALBUS HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO FALL DOWN THE STAIRS???? 

 

**AlbusPott3r:** so how was everyone’s first day back?

 

**LilyLuna:** Good now that I have that video of you falling down the stairs. 

 

**TeddyBear:** Well to his credit, if you were looking closely you can see he was talking to Scorpius at the same time.

 

**JamJames:** I CANT BREATHE OH MY GOD

 

**JamJames:** well maybe if you didn’t steal MY SHOES today this wouldn’t have happened. It’s karma bitch. 

 

**AlbusPott3r:** I?? Didn’t???? Steal??? Them???

 

**SlythScor:** Yeah, Albus was wearing his crocs. 

 

**GryfRose:** well were they too big?

 

**AlbusPott3r:** … yes. 

 

**PollyPop:** blackmail folder.

 

**_-LilyLuna changed the chat name to “its karma for existing”-_ **

 

**SlythScor:** why. 

 

**TeddyBear:** because y’all are a bunch of idiots. 

 

-

 

**_SlythScor > AlbusPott3r_ **

 

**SlythScor:** meet in the commons?

 

**AlbusPott3r:** sure. 

 

-

 

**_GryfRose > LilyLuna _ **

 

**GryfRose:** has Albus told you anything that hints him being gay for Scorpius?

 

**GryfRose:** like I feel like he is but I can’t tell. 

 

**LilyLuna:** He keeps like three pictures of Scorpius in his room sooooooo

 

**LilyLuna:** That says something. Also what brought this up?

 

**GryfRose:** the way he looks at Scorpius before he fell in the video. Just the joy on his face he sees Scorp smile at him. 

 

**LilyLuna:** rose if he was gay I wouldn’t be the first person he told. Although, Scorpius was there for him when he needed a friendly hand. I know I’m his sister but Scorp was the first person he really opened up too since he was 11. 

 

**GryfRose:** True, after James started teasing him about middle school he was insecure. Then he met Scorp and everything about him changed slowly. He opened up to someone. That was a big step for him. 

 

-

  
  


**_SQUAD!_ **

 

**PollyPop:** GUYS!!!!!

 

_ PollyPop sent 1 image _

 

**PollyPop:** THE BAND IS GOING TO DISNEY!!!

 

**LilyLuna:** WHAT

 

**AlbusPott3r:** HOW DID YOU FIGURE OUT???

 

**SlythScor:** She does go to the band room every morning. And Flitwick seems to have put the notice on the board. 

 

**LilyLuna:** when are we going??????

 

**PollyPop:** In three months!

 

-

**_AlbusPott3r > SlythScor_ **

 

**AlbusPott3r:** We’re rooming together, correct?

 

**SlythScor:** obviously! 

  
  
  



	3. Sh*t goes down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooof

**_SQUAD!_ **

 

**LilyLuna:** I’m just gonna state this once and for all. 

 

**LilyLuna:** I hate homework. 

 

**JamJames:** This isn’t gonna be the last time you say this, correct?

 

**AlbusPott3r:** probably not. 

 

**LilyLuna:** nope.

 

**PollyPop:** did you guys hear about the coffee stand the student government made in the althletic hallway??

 

**SlythScor:** NO??

 

**AlbusPott3r:** WHAT NO

 

**GryfRose:** Oh right we did that now. 

 

**AlbusPott3r:** Why have you not told us about this??? 

 

**PollyPop:** yeah why not Ms. junior class president

 

**SlythScor:** we’ve been spending $4 a day on coffee??? Each???

 

**JamJames:** How do you guys have the money for that?

 

**JamJames:** wait don’t answer that. 

 

**TeddyBear:** How could you forget that Scorp’s family is like the 3rd richest in the world?

 

**AlbusPott3r:** His family comes from a long line of bankers. 

 

**SlythScor:** pfffff if they think I’ll banker, they outta be prepared to be disappointed. 

 

**SlythScor:** that shit is boring. 

 

**SlythScor:** they’ll be disappointed I won’t be able to produce a heir either. 

 

**AlbusPott3r:** what?

 

**JamJames:** oof what

 

**LilyLuna:** this just got interesting. 

 

**PollyPop:** Rose, grab the popcorn. This shit just got good. 

 

**PollyPop:** Spill the tea. 

 

-

 

**_SlythScor > TeddyBear _ **

 

**SlythScor:** help me

 

**TeddyBear:** Wait I’m confused. 

 

**TeddyBear:** why are you messaging me to help when you could be messaging al?

 

**SlythScor:** He can’t know!!!! And we technically related.

 

**TeddyBear:** … okay…

 

**TeddyBear:** Why can’t you produce a heir?

 

**SlythScor:** I’m gay. 

 

**TeddyBear:** Why can’t Al know?

 

**TeddyBear:** oh

 

**TeddyBear:** OH

 

**TeddyBear:** you like him???

 

**SlythScor:** yeah it’s been quite inconvenient the past year. I mean, we hang out all the time and it’s hard to keep when he smiles at me because I just wanna kiss that stupid face of his. 

 

**TeddyBear:** yeah I understand how that feels. 

 

-

 

**_SQUAD!_ **

 

**SlythScor:** oof

 

**SlythScor:** I don’t wanna talk about it. 

 

**TeddyBear:** yeah don’t push him if he isn’t ready to talk about it. 

 

**AlbusPott3r:** oh, okay

 

-

 

**_AlbusPott3r > SlythScor _ **

 

**AlbusPott3r:** hey man you can talk about it with me y’know?

 

**SlythScor:** Hnnnng

 

**SlythScor:** hmmm okay,,,

 

**SlythScor:** I’m gay. 

 

**AlbusPott3r:** Oh that’s cool man. Me too.

 

**SlythScor:** oh Um. nice. 

 

**AlbusPott3r:** yeah. I’ll talk to you later. 

 

-

 

**_SQUAD!_ **

 

_ AlbusPott3r has left the chat _

 

-

 

**_AlbusPott3r > JamJames_ **

 

**AlbusPott3r:** I don’t know what to do, he hates me. I tried to come out to him and it got awkward. Please don’t add me back. I don’t wanna talk to him,,,, I’m having a panic attack in the bathroom at school. Can you come pick me up???

 

**JamJames:** Uh sure, wanna talk about it in the car?

 

**AlbusPott3r:** sure…

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooof I’ll probs add another chapter later today/ tonight. I’m going to see crimes of Grindelwald today.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I’ll probably add more words in later chapters!


End file.
